The invention relates generally to a method for inspecting peeled shrimps.
In the bulk processing of shrimp, automated shrimp peelers remove heads, appendages, and shells from the shrimp. Although the peeling process is generally thorough, some shrimps are left with residual shell. To improve the quality of the final product, shrimps with residual shell are culled from the completely peeled shrimp. Detection of residual shell is often done by visual inspection. But transparent residual shell is not always easy to notice.